Fun at an Orleasian Ball
by sharkboy421
Summary: Based on a prompt for a friend's Tumblr: Orlesian Ball Shenanigans, take thy pick of sillyness. Didn't come off as too silly but it was what I came up with. K because there is mention of alcohol but nothing terrible.


It has been a long time since she had attended an Orlesian ball. And never one hosted by the Empress herself. The Inquisitor took a moment to adjust her mask to ensure it was properly seated before entering the main hall.

"No more fidgeting once we go in. Everyone will be watching," Vivienne told her.

"It's been forever since I've worn a mask for a ball."

"Just relax. The nobles will talk no matter what; Celene is all you have to worry about and she is reasonable."

"Right then. Shall we?"

The pair stepped into the hall and were greeted by the gentle sounds of light music playing and hundreds of guests making small talk. The Inquisitor's gown was a combination of elegance and simplicity that had taken her, Vivienne and Leliana several weeks to design and commission. It consisted of black silk and was trimmed with red highlights, emulating her family colors. Her was mainly white in contrast to the dark colors of her gown. It was shaped to look like the face of a wolf, the animal on her family crest. Red and black markings on the cheeks and forehead completed the design.

She would most likely stand out among the crowd of nobles here in Val Royeaux but for tonight that was a good thing. Orlais needed to see their Empress speaking with the leader of the Inquisition.

Vivienne excused herself to go and speak with several old colleagues from the Circle and the Inquisitor made a slow circuit around the room. She spotted Cullen near one of the tables, surrounded by group of noble women of all ages. They all seemed to hang on his every word and as he recited one tale or another. To be fair he looked every bit of the dashing warrior he was supposed to be; the lion motif of his mask and the rich maroon color of his cloak stood out proudly. And the man was far from all talk. She doubted any of the chevaliers in the room could even touch him in a contest, except for maybe Grand Duke Gaspard.

He nodded at her and gave a small wave as she passed. The Inquisitor smiled and returned the gesture as she continued on her way around the room. Some of the small cakes on the refreshment table looked far too delicious to pass up. She selected one with slight yellowish hue that turned out to be lemon flavored. She couldn't help but smile as she chewed the sweet and delicate cake.

"You need to try the pink ones next. They taste like strawberries," Sera said as she slided up next to the Inquisitor.

"Already sampled them all?"

"Of course. But now I need a second round to remember which ones were the best."

The Inquisitor tried to hold in her laugh but failed miserably. Sera could be a bit a rough when you first met her. But her unwavering spirit and spunkyness had quickly won over the Inquisitor. She had asked Sera to attend with her because she needed to show the not only the nobles of Orlais, but also her many elves that the current threat of the Fade affected them all. That was also why Iron Bull and Varric were in attendance.

Speaking of Bull, Sera piled up cakes and other sweets on one plate while stacking crispy meats and savory cheeses on a second for the two to share. Her and Bull had formed an easy friendship and he had sent her for more food while he continued to entertain a small group with tall tales that grew increasingly bawdy the more wine he drank. Sera of course was there only to encourage him and add new details.

"I don't want to carry him home so don't let him get too far gone."

Sera snickered. "Please Bull could drink another three barrels and still smash his way through the gates."

"Still, this is the Imperial Palace. Don't get too carried away," she said with a wink.

Sera grinned at her and returned to Bull's table. He cheered as saw the food. Before his first bite he caught the Inquisitor's eye and raised the finely grilled and seasoned beef slice in salute. The Inquisitor winked at him and raised her strawberry cake in return.

A moment later Leliana found the Inquisitor and gave her a confident smile.

"Varric has spent the last twenty minutes putting his best foot forward to charm the Empress and I think she will be willing to speak with you privately.

The Inquisitor could once again only chuckle.

"The Empress agreed to that before we even arrived."

"Of course, but there is no harm in trying to put her in a better mood."

"Unless she knew that is what you were trying to do. Which I assume she did."

"Of course," Leliana replied with little concern.

"And. . .?"

"Peace my dear Inquisitor. Have you ever known Varric to be anything other than the perfect gentlemen around a proper lady such as Empress Celene?"

"Fair enough."

She smiled as she spotted the pair sharing a dance. Although Varric's short stature made the dance a little more awkward, both were quite capable on their feet and had no troubles adjusting. In fact judging from their many smiles and laughs the two did seem to be geninuely enjoying themselves.

Celene was no idiot. She would never be swayed or influenced by simple charm alone (even from someone like Varric). She would listen to what the Inquisitor had to say and make her judgements based solely on that alone. But that was no reason not to enjoy the company of an intelligent and kind person for a few moments.

As the two finished Celene caught the Inquisitor's eye and gave her a slight nod. The Inquisitor began to make her way across the room to the Empress. She remembered all the lessons her father and mother had ever taught her about how to act and appear when you had to meet a powerful person but needed to be seen an equal.

The Inquisitor strode across the room at an easy pace, no hurry but no daly, shoulders square and back straight with her chin held high. She was ready to speak with the Empress of Orlais.


End file.
